The present invention relates to computer processing systems, and more specifically, to the synchronizing parallel applications in an asymmetric multi-processing system.
Computer systems that include multiple independent levels of security (MILS) are typically implemented using asymmetric multi-processing (AMP). Asymmetric multi-processing enables the use of multiple processing cores where processing tasks are partitioned asymmetrically between processing cores according to security level and other factors. To port existing application programs to an AMP MILS system typically requires redesigning and re-implementing the application programs to make use of the resources of more than one processing core while operating within a desired level of security.